Pertemuan
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Pertemuan itu tidak hanya terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa terjadi untuk yang kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan seterusnya. Dan jika kau beruntung, mungkin dialah yang akan berada selalu di sisimu. MayuAka pair!


'**Pertemuan'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Sho-ai, Bahasa tidak baku, dan disini Akashi versi Oreshi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : MayuAka**

.

_._

_._

"_Pertemuan itu tidak hanya terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Bisa terjadi untuk yang kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan seterusnya. Dan jika kau beruntung, mungkin dialah yang akan berada selalu di sisimu,"_

_._

_._

_._

Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda yang sedang menginjakkan umur 21 tahun ini memiliki tinggi 182 cm dan berat badan 69 kg. Ia merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan sastra Inggris di Universitas Tokyo. Ia sebenarnya lahir dan besar di Kyoto. Namun setelah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Tokyo, untuk cari pengalaman baru katanya. Hobinya membaca buku. Khususnya Light Novel dengan gambar cover gadis moe. Namun beberapa akhir minggu ini, Mayuzumi tidak bisa dengan tenang membaca Light Novel yang menjadi salah satu hobinya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Light Novel yang disukainya baru saja menerbitkan seri terbaru tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa? Sebab ia kini sedang dilanda galau berkepanjangan akibat tugas yang diberikan dosennya. Tugas itu akan dikumpulkan seminggu lagi, tapi Mayuzumi belum menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasnya.

Berbekal keinginan yang kuat, hari itu Mayuzumi Chihiro memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi agar dapat menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Entah ada sial apa hari ini, perpustakaan siang ini terasa sangat padat dipenuhi pengunjung. Mayuzumi pun lekas mencari buku yang teman sekampusnya semalam rekomendasikan. Takut-takut kalau tidak cepat, bukunya keburu akan dipinjam oleh orang lain yang mungkin saja memiliki tugas yang sama sepertinya.

Mayuzumi menuju lorong yang dipenuhi rak buku bertuliskan 'Buku Sastra'. Jemari telunjuknya bergerak mengitari berbagai judul buku dengan berbagai pengarang pula. Sedang tangan yang lain sibuk memegang dagunya –mengingat-ingat judul buku beserta pengarang yang direkomendasikan temannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan yang ia cari. Jemari telunjuk yang sedari tadi bergerak memilah-milih buku kini berhenti di salah satu punggung buku berwarna merah dengan tulisan kapital hitam disana. Mayuzumi mengecek kembali judul buku beserta nama pengarang yang tertera di punggung buku. Setelah yakin dengan pilihannya, Mayuzumi berniat mengambil buku yang masih berdiri tenang di rak buku deretan tengah. Namun saat hendak mengeluarkan buku dari barisannya, tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan lain yang sepertinya juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ah," ujar mereka bersamaan ketika saling menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang mengincar buku yang mereka cari. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, sebelum jemari Mayuzumi dengan cepat mengambil buku yang sudah beberapa detik lalu ia temukan. Andai saja tangan milik pemuda lain tak mencegahnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan miliknya.

Mayuzumi reflek menghentikan gerak tangannya. Ia menaikkan sebelas alisnya –mengernyit heran atas tingkah laku yang pemuda itu lakukan. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi hendak mengambil buku yang dicarinya. Dibiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung bebas di sisi kanan-kirinya. Tentu saja tangan pemuda yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Mereka membisu sejenak. Mayuzumi memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Ia memiliki surai merah yang halus dengan sepasang mata yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Dan pemuda itu tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Apa maumu?" Mayuzumi membuka suara. Tatapannya kini fokus pada laki-laki yang berumur masih sekitar sembilan belas tahunan.

"Aku menginginkan buku itu," ujarnya serius. Mayuzumi jelas-jelas tak terima. Itu adalah buku satu-satunya yang menurutnya paling akurat untuk referensi tugasnya. Ia tak akan mau memberinya kepada pemuda yang seenaknya menghalanginya mengambil buku itu.

"Aku yang duluan menemukannya,"

"Aku yang duluan melihatnya," balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

_Hah? Melihatnya? Melihat bukan berarti memilikinya, kan? _Batin Mayuzumi keki.

Jemari lentik Akashi segera mengambil buku yang tadi belum sempat diambil oleh pemuda berambut keabuan. Mayuzumi sedikit melotot melihat Akashi yang dengan seenaknya mengambil buku yang sudah diincarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, Aku yang meminjam buku ini duluan. Setelah selesai kubaca, buku ini akan kupinjamkan padamu," usul Akashi tenang sambil memperlihatkan buku dengan tebal sedang yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku menolak," tentu saja Mayuzumi menolak usul Akashi yang terdengar egois di telinganya, "Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan buku itu sebagai referensi tugasku. Dan tugasku harus dikumpulkan secepatnya," jelas Mayuzumi. Berharap dengan penjelasannya, orang itu mau mengalah dan memberikan buku itu padanya.

Kembali terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Akashi terlihat menimang-nimang sebentar pemikirannya.

"Baiklah, kuberikan untukmu," setelah selesai denagn pemikirannya, Akashi menyerahkan buku yang tadi ia anggap sebagai miliknya ke Mayuzumi. Awalnya Mayuzumi heran dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tadi sepertinya tak mau menyerahkan buku itu kepadanya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Mayuzumi segera menerima buku yang diberikannya. Pemuda itu pun sepertinya tak berniat untuk berlama-lama di tempat itu. Ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Setelah Mayuzumi telah sadar ke daratan, pemuda itu sudah hilang dari penglihatannya. Tapi Mayuzumi tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting ia berhasil mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya. Mayuzumi berburu-buru pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggenggam buku itu erat. Siapa tahu akan ada pemuda aneh yang lain yang juga menginginkan buku itu.

Itu adalah awal dari pertemuan mereka. Tak ada yang menyadari atau bahkan mengharapkan kalau mereka akan kembali bertemu pada beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari setelah itu, Mayuzumi pun dengan lancar mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosennya. Terima kasih kepada salah satu temannya atau mungkin kouhainya, Himuro Tatsuya, yang telah merekomendasikan buku bagus untuknya.

Mumpung masih ada sisa waktu sebelum tugas dikumpulkan, Mayuzumi pun berniat membeli Light Novel yang selama ini ia idamkan dan berniat membacanya di café dekat apartemennya tinggal sekaligus mencicipi hidangan dari café baru itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan pemuda aneh bersurai merah mencolok tersebut.

Akashi Seijuro sendiri tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kebetulan hari ini ia ingin mencicipi café yang baru di buka di dekat universitasnya. Seperti yang ia duga, hari pertama dibuka, pastilah café itu akan dipenuhi pengunjung yang sepertinya penasaran dengan menu yang disediakan café tersebut. Akashi termasuk salah satunya. Maka dari itu, awalnya ia berniat untuk membungkus dan membawa pulang saja makanan yang ia pesan. Namun hal itu ia urungkan setelah ia melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu yang pernah ditemuinya sedang duduk seorang diri di pojokan café samping jendela.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya sekaligus sapanya terhadap pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang sedari tadi terlihat serius membaca sebuah novel tanpa menghiraukan dunia luar. Perkataannya itu sukses membuat sang pemuda mengangkat pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Disana terlihat pemuda yang wajahnya tak begitu asing di penglihatannya dengan surai merah dan manik yang menyerupai warna rambutnya menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

Mayuzumi mengangguk sekali dan ketika pemuda itu menarik kursi dan mengambil duduk tepat diseberangnya, ia kembali melanjutkan acara bacanya yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

"Tak kusangka kita kembali bertemu disini," Akashi kembali membuka percakapan. Namun mengetahui sang lawan bicara tak mengindahkannya, ia kembali berujar, "Waktu itu kita tak sempat berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro," ujarnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang penanya. Akashi mengernyit heran dengan tingkah lawan bicaranya yang terkesan cuek terhadapnya.

"Kau tak bertanya siapa namaku?"

"Apa peduliku mengetahui namamu?" tanyanya acuh tetap tak menggeser arah pandangnya se-inchi pun.

Akashi merasa tertohok. Baru kali ini ia merasa diacuhkan oleh seseorang. Namun ia mencoba bersabar. Masih ia ingat tata karma yang diajarkan sang ayah kepadanya.

"Maaf, Mayuzumi-san. Alangkah tidak sopannya jika kita berkenalan dengan seseorang dan kau tak menanyakan kembali nama lawan bicaramu. Terlebih kau malah asyik dengan duniamu sendiri, tak menghiraukan keberadaannya,"

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat perubahan pada lawan bicaranya. Mayuzumi mendesah pelan mendengar nasihat atau ceramah dari Akashi. Dengan terpaksa ia benar-benar menutup Light Novel barunya dan mengacuhkan benda itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Siapa namamu?" akhirnya Mayuzumi bertanya balik. Akashi menahan senyum melihat perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

"Akashi Seijuro," ujar Akashi memperkenalkan diri. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik setelah perkenalan ini," ujar Akashi lalu menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

Perkenalan di cafe itu adalah pertemuan kedua kalinya. Dalam hati, mereka berdua sedikit berharap jika mereka bisa kembali bertemu pada kesempatan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro. Pemuda yang masih berumur 19 tahun. Ia memiliki tinggi 173 cm dengan berat badan 64 kg. Hobinya main basket dan shogi di waktu luangnya. Paling suka sama yang namanya sup tofu dan paling benci dengan rumput laut. Tahun ini ia memasuki tahun pertama sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Walaupun baru satu semester, nama Akashi sudah dielu-elukan oleh para dosen karena kepintarannya. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa selama empat tahun di Universitas Tokyo, namun dengan cepat penawaran beasiswa itu ia tolak dengan alasan bahwa ayahnya masih **sangat** sanggup membiayainya kuliah meski ia sampai tua nanti masih berkuliah disini. Akashi adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Namanya sering muncul di halaman utama surat kabar. Bukan karena ayahnya terkenal kaya atau apa, tapi karena ia pintar dan sering memenangkan berbagai jenis olimpiade di Jepang, entah itu olimpiade matematika, fisika, basket, shogi atau olimpiade main violin sekalipun. Intinya ia itu makhluk yang nyaris sempurna. Kenapa nyaris? Sebab Tuhan tidak mungkin menciptakan manusia yang sempurna. Lihat saja tinggi badannya.

Untuk sekarang ini, Akashi sedang dipanggil oleh dosennya di ruang dosen. Sepertinya dosennya berhalangan untuk masuk ke kelasnya dan memberikan tugas kepadanya mengingat ia adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya. Sambil dijelaskan, Akashi melirik sebentar ke arah yang letaknya hanya beberapa meja dari meja dosennya. Akashi kembali melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut keabuan dengan sifat dingin dan cuek yang ditemuinya kemarin. Sepertinya ia sedang mengumpulkan tugas ke dosen lain yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

Selesai sang dosen menjelaskan tugas kepadanya, Akashi pun pamit untuk undur diri. Namun ia tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruang dosen dan menunggu hingga urusan 'orang itu' selesai.

"Mayuzumi-san," sapanya setelah Mayuzumi selesai memberikan tugas kepada dosen yang bersangkutan. Mayuzumi hampir saja loncat karena kekagetannya disapa secara tiba-tiba saat ia keluar dari ruang dosen. Untungnya ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya secara sempurna.

Mayuzumi tak membalas sapaan dari Akashi. Apalagi tersenyum padanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Dan membiarkan Akashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu yang waktu itu?" tak biasanya Akashi berbasa-basi. Mayuzumi berpikir sebentar. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah tugas yang waktu itu ia bicarakan di perpustakaan.

"Sudah selesai. Baru saja kukumpulkan," jawab Mayuzumi tenang. "Kau sendiri sudah meminjam buku yang waktu itu kupinjam?" Mayuzumi kini balik bertanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Waktu itu aku hanya menginginkannya. Aku tak benar-benar membutuhkannya," ujar Akashi setelah akhirnya berhasil menyetarakan langkahnya dengan langkah milik senpainya yang terbilang cukup cepat. Terjadi keheningan kembali setelah jawaban dari Akashi. Akashi sendiri tahu kalau Mayuzumi bukanlah orang yang pintar membuka topik pembicaraan. Maka dari itu Akashi kembali yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau satu Universitas denganku. Bahkan satu Fakultas," Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Akashi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan," ujarnya berterus terang. Akashi membulatkan matanya mendengar fakta dari Mayuzumi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Akashi heran.

"Bukan urusanku pula kau mengetahuinya atau tidak,"

_Twitch!_ Perempatan muncul di dahi Akashi_. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan,_ batinnya kesal.

"Aku duluan. Kelasku akan segera mulai," ujar Mayuzumi lalu berlalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi. Membuat Akashi yang sudah kesal makin bertambah kesal. Tapi karena hal itulah yang membuat Akashi penasaran dengan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pada masa perkuliahan adalah waktu yang ditunggu Mayuzumi. Sebab di waktu seperti itu, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di atap gedung untuk membaca Light Novel miliknya dengan tenang. Sambil ditemani sebungkus roti yang dibelinya di minimarket dekat apartemennya tak lupa angin cemilir yang menggoyangkan helai halus keabuan miliknya. Tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini. Kecuali dengkuran halus milik pemuda tan yang juga sering beristirahat (atau bolos?) di atas atap gedung itu. Padahal jarak mereka tidak berdekatan, tapi suara itu dapat terdengar jelas di pendengarannya dan terkadang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Tapi hari ini yang mengganggu ketenangannya bukan hanya suara dengkuran saja. Ada satu lagi pengganggu yang mengganggu ketenangan membaca Light Novelnya. Dan orang itu datang sambil memamerkan senyum (sok) polosnya ke arah Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sempat mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Oh, Akashi," ucapnya singkat ketika wajah Akashi yang ia dapat ketika ia berhasil mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah kembali berkutat dengan bacaan di depannya. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Akashi sendiri ke tempat itu bukan karena sendirinya. Tadi ia sempat diceritakan teman sekelasnya, Aomine Daiki, bahwa ada pemuda aneh dengan surai keabuan yang sepertinya juga sering bolos seperti dirinya di atas gedung sambil membaca buku aneh. Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Aomine Daiki untuk mengetahui bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sekali cerita saja Akashi sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang dimaksud si dim adalah pemuda yang sudah ditemuinya ketiga kalinya beberapa akhir ini. Termasuk di ruang dosen tadi pagi.

Maka dari itu, ketika kelasnya sudah selesai, Akashi memutuskan untuk mencoba ke atap gedung fakultasnya. Ia hanya memastikan apakah orang yang dimaksud Aomine sama dengan pemikirannya atau tidak. Dan ia pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan pemuda yang tepat dengan apa yang ia kira. Akashi mencoba mengedarkan ke arah lain dan mendapati pemuda dim teman sekelas seperti biasa sedang tidur di atas atap. Tak mempedulikan sosok dim yang tertidur, Akashi berjalan menghampiri sosok pemuda yang masih saja serius membaca Light Novel yang sama seperti yang ia temui kemarin saat di cafe. Mungkin ia belum menyelesaikan bacaannya, pikir Akashi.

Akashi tak berniat menyapanya sampai ia benar-benar berada di dekatnya. Namun sepertinya suara langkah kaki miliknya berhasil mengalihkan dunia miliknya meski hanya sesaat. Akashi mencoba memberikan senyum miliknya kepada pemuda tersebut. Namun sama seperti kejadian di cafe kemarin, setelah pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya, ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia kembali tak dipedulikan. Seolah hanya ada dirinya sendiri di atas atap ini.

_Twitch!_ _Ia mengacuhkanku lagi, _Akashi kembali keki.

"Ehem," Akashi berdeham sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mayuzumi. Namun seperti tak ada hasil, Akashi kembali berdeham namun dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"EHEM," tetap tak beralih.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Hoek…" berhasil. Suara ambigu itu akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa?" Mayuzumi terpaksa menutup bukunya sebentar. Akashi jelas-jelas mengganggu menurutnya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau tidak diperhatikan," ujar Akashi lagi dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan angkuh di depan dada. Mayuzumi dapat mengambil keputusan kalau pemuda di depannya sedang ngambek.

"Kau mau kuperhatikan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Mayuzumi setelah itu. Mereka hanya bertatapan sebentar. Lalu setelah itu yang Mayuzumi tahu laki-laki bersurai merah itu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mayuzumi sampai mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Akashi.

"Kenapa dia marah?" ujar Mayuzumi lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu ia pun berpikir, mungkin tingkahnya sudah keterlaluan. Namun apa yang bisa Mayuzumi lakukan? Mengejarnya dan meminta maaf? Konyol. Hidupnya bukanlah drama percintaan atau telenovela yang sering ibunya tonton.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di beberapa menit yang lalu, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk kembali membaca Light Novel miliknya. Bagus malah kalau pengganggu yang satunya sudah pergi.

.

.

.

"Tch!" Akashi berdecak kesal. Hari ini ia betul-betul sial. Sudah dua kali hari ini ia diacuhkan oleh pemuda yang menyebalkan. Tadi ia ditelpon oleh supirnya untuk pulang dengan taksi karena mobilnya tiba-tiba saja mogok, sedangkan mobil yang satunya lagi sedang menjemput ayahnya di bandara. Dan sekarang hujan deras. Ia pun lupa untuk membawa payung, sehingga ia harus terjebak di depan pintu gedung utama fakultasnya. Beberapa orang sepertinya juga memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya. Terbukti mereka hanya berdiri terdiam sepertinya dan terdengar sedikit keluh kesah yang mereka lontarkan karena hujan tak juga kunjung berhenti. Sedang beberapa yang lain sepertinya lebih mempersiapkan diri untuk membawa payung dan mengajak teman yang dikenalnya untuk berbagi payung dengan mereka.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengajak Akashi untuk pulang bersamanya. Bisa dikatakan alasannya karena mereka tidak terlalu kenal (atau Akashi yang tak kenal mereka?) dan juga arah rumah mereka berbeda. Padahal tadi Akashi sempat melihat Aomine mengeluarkan payung dan berjalan pulang sendirian. Akashi tahu kalau Aomine sempat meliriknya sebentar. Tapi ia tak tahu alasan Aomine yang setelah itu pura-pura tak melihatnya dan tak mau berbagi payung untuknya. Padahal rumah mereka searah. Atau mungkin Aomine takut kalau harus satu payung dengannya? Kenapa takut? Akashi kan nggak gigit.

Yang tambah bikin Akashi sial yaitu ketika ia kembali melihat Mayuzumi yang berjalan dari dalam gedung dan kini berada di sebelahnya. Terlihat ia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dan setelah menemukannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna putih transparan, lalu membuka payung itu lebar.

Akashi tak mempedulikannya. Ia berpura-pura tak mengenalnya, atau kalau bisa tak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemana pun, asal bukan ke arah laki-laki bersurai keabuan itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk agar pemuda itu cepat segera pergi dari tempatnya dan kalau bisa tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Untukmu,"

"Eh?" Akashi menghentikan sumpah serapahnya yang baru saja ia lontarkan dalam hati untuk pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya seraya memberikan sebuah payung miliknya yang sudah terbuka kepadanya. Pandangan Akashi yang tadi sempat menghidari Mayuzumi kini berbalik dan langsung berdiri menatapnya bingung. Bingung kepada sikap dingin Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik.

Lelah karena Akashi tak melakukan pergerakan apapun, tangan lain Mayuzumi yang bebas segera mengambil tangan kanan milik Akashi dan sedikit memaksa Akashi untuk menerima payung yang disodorkan untuknya. Akashi masih terdiam. Manik rubinya menatap payung putih transparan yang kini dipegangnya.

"Itu adalah ucapan terima kasihku karena kau mau mengalah meminjamkanku buku saat di perpustakaan dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal di atap tadi," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Akashi yang pada akhirnya membuka suara. Ia tak melihat Mayuzumi membawa payung yang lain.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika hanya menerobos hujan sebentar," terlihat jelas Mayuzumi sedang mengangkat tas jinjingnya ke atas kepalanya, bersiap untuk menghalangi sebagian hujan mengenai kepalanya.

"Duluan ya," Mayuzumi sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Andai saja sebuah tangan tidak menarik ujung belakang kemeja yang ia kenakan agar ia menghentikan langkah pertamanya.

Akashi kembali menyerahkan payung yang awalnya memang milik Mayuzumi.

"Maaf, aku menolak," disodorkan kembali payung itu ke pemiliknya semula. Namun Mayuzumi tak langsung menerimanya. Alisnya terangkat menatap heran pada pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak akan menerima payung ini," jeda sebentar, "Kecuali jika kau mau pulang bersamaku dan berbagi payung denganku," ujarnya lalu menampilkan senyum tulus miliknya.

Mayuzumi masih terdiam sebentar, setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan dari Akashi barulah ia membalas senyuman Akashi. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Mayuzumi membalas senyuman Akashi.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin pulang denganku?" Tanya Mayuzumi iseng. Akashi tak menanggapinya. Mukanya ia alihkan untuk menyembunyikan sedikit rona kemerahan yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Asal kalau kau mau mampir sebentar ke toko buku langgananku,"

"Tentu saja," setelah itu Akashi mengangkat payungnya dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk bersama di bawah payung putih transparan itu

Pertemuan mereka yang pertama memang tak berlangsung indah. Tapi dengan kejadian ini mereka berharap bisa menjadi awal hubungan mereka yang indah.

.

.

**~ Owari ~**

**.**

**.**

**Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi suka MayuAka pair. Mungkin karena waktu itu melihat salah satu doujin dengan pairing mereka berdua#curhat**

**Semoga saja pairing yang satu ini tidak terlalu sepi fansnya khususnya untuk fanfict Indonesia. Akhir kata saya minta kritik dan saran yang membangun agar saya dapat membuat fict yang lebih bagus dari ini. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih pula untuk para pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict karangan saya.**

**Salam, Kazuki ^_^**


End file.
